


🌌 Glitterfall

by annablueberry



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Enemies, F/M, One Shot, Sex in the forest, Smut, a lot of cum basically, inescapable size kink, mag'har orc, oh no not the sex pollen, tank dps dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annablueberry/pseuds/annablueberry
Summary: Two warriors from opposing factions fall under the influence of some powerful pollen while questing in Ardenweald. The result is a messy rut in the soft moss of a hollow.
Relationships: Female Draenei/Male Orc(s) (Warcraft)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	🌌 Glitterfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m new and have NO idea what I’m doing. Did I tag it properly at least? Did I spend too much time describing the scene??

Briali grunted beneath her raised shield, grimacing as she held firm against a staggering blow. The hydra hissed and snapped at her, its feet clawing for purchase at the soft loam as its leafy chest strained against the metal. She yelled and surged forward, knocking it back on its hind legs where it floundered temporarily before righting itself. With another wary glance at those flashing teeth which dripped with venomous saliva, the draenei allowed to herself that perhaps this fight had been a mistake. 

Her travels in Ardenweald had not brought much in the way of challenge. Many of the strange creatures that prowled its nocturnal glades were happy to give her a wide berth, and with the exception of the rare behemoth, most fights had been as straightforward as anywhere on (or beyond) Azeroth. She parried a strike from the hydra’s claws, riposting with her sword. She was rewarded with a sibilant shriek from her target. 

There was something different about this hydra, she decided. Though easily twice her size, she hadn’t observed anything more dangerous about it than those claws and teeth—enough to make someone else pause, perhaps, but she was used to fighting huge beasts. After all, she’d reasoned, she’d faced off against plants before. Admittedly, none of them had three heads filled with disturbingly mammalian teeth, but even those should have caused her no more trouble than a few nightmares after the fact. 

No, the real trouble was the beast’s—what? Hide? Feathers? A dense array of fronds, petals and other foliage covered its vital areas, so that no matter how slowly it lumbered (and luckily for her, it was quite slow), Briali couldn’t manage to find a weakness. Her blows had thus far done scarcely more than anger it. And worse, it seemed to be… pollinating. Even now, as it eyed her from the depths of the verdant hoods covering its heads, it shook its shoulders, releasing a cloud of dust as it squared off for another assault. She coughed, taking a step back. 

It wasn’t that the pollen hurt. It didn’t seem poisonous, nor did it cause her eyes to water. But she could tell that it was having an effect on her, because a few breaths of it caused her pulse to pound in her ears. Her shield felt heavier than it should have, and most troubling of all, she was having trouble remembering why she wanted to fight this great, silly plant. Perhaps it would let her pet it if she put her sword away. 

She shook her head violently. What foolishness! She would be alright if she could outlast it. She was practiced at surviving long fights, after all. What could a little dust do to a warrior of her skill? There was no need to run or call for help. It would be a long fight, but she was sure that the fascinating creature before her hid lots of secrets beneath its leaves. Perhaps a good amount of anima, as well. Another barrage of teeth and claws rained down on her, and she blocked clumsily, trying to focus.

Distantly, or was it nearby? A deep bellow sounded throughout the glade. One, then two of the hydra’s heads turned to look behind it, and before it could turn from Briali, a massive war hammer came down hard on its haunches. She blinked, searching for the origin of the sound. Hadn’t she just resolved to fight this beast herself? She was quite sure she hadn’t called for help, so who was this, then?

The pretty hydra shrieked and whirled away from her, revealing its attacker as it turned to guard its flank. She caught her breath. 

A tall orc in riveted steel hefted his hammer again, bringing it in a wide, practiced arc towards his target. White war paint decorated his bare chest, and his chocolaty skin denoted him one of those Mag’har orcs. He’d certainly come a long way to be here, first from an alternate Draenor, whole and unspoiled— unlike her people’s own beloved homeland — then across Azeroth, and finally through a portal to the realms of the afterlife. Perhaps it was fortunate, then, that he’d turned up in time to enjoy a relaxing reprieve in this lovely grove. 

Perhaps the hydra would like to join them for a friendly rest? She called to it and winced. Her voice sounded loud in her own ears, and its ring of authority seemed crude. She was tempted to apologize to it, but as it turned, compelled by her shout, its heads shot forward, and she was barely able to bring her shield up in time. How naughty! She wagged a finger at it, then realized that she’d dropped her sword. She considered this fact curiously while bracing herself against another attack from the pesky beast.

There was a flurry of movement behind the hydra. A sickening crunch announced that the orc’s hammer had again found its mark, and Briali had barely retrieved her sword in time to fend off its snapping teeth. It keened in frustration, seeking an opening. She responded with a sharp cry, driving her sword inwards, then up as it shuddered from another heavy hammerblow.

At last the hydra’s legs gave way, and it collapsed, its heads writhing slowly. The orc gave a triumphant laugh, then swung his hammer in a dizzying arc, straight down on its chest for a killing blow.

It wasn’t immediately clear what happened next. All Briali knew was that there was a loud bang, and then she was on her back several feet away from where she’d been standing previously. She blinked dazedly. Her helmet lay a few paces away, and her sword beyond that. She sat up slowly. The hydra was gone. In its place was a pile of fallen leaves mixed with a few digested bones, in the midst of an enormous cloud of pollen that swirled around her and filled the entire clearing. 

Now that the danger was passed, Briali relaxed. Moonlight filtered through the hazy air, catching swirls of dust that swayed and glittered where the wind moved them. She started to lift her shield but decided against it. How had she never noticed how heavy it was? She lowered her shield into the soft moss and ran her hand through it, distracted by all the tiny drops of dew. Ardenweald really was beautiful.

A faint groan brought her attention back to the orc. He sat up slowly and pulled off his helmet, rubbing his forehead. He was young, with dark green eyes and a strong, masculine face that gazed around as if he wasn’t sure how he’d gotten there. She found herself hoping he wasn’t hurt. The grove seemed so peaceful now. Surely it was large enough for them both to enjoy, even if they were enemies. They were enemies, right? But he’d come to her aid, and try as she might, she couldn’t bring herself to feel any animosity towards him whatsoever. 

Briali stretched uncomfortably. Her armor felt tight. She couldn’t clearly remember exactly how long the fight had lasted, but it stood to reason that she would be… sore? No, that wasn’t it. There was a tremor between her legs and she stiffened in surprise. She looked around, feeling heat rise in her cheeks, but there was no one there but her. And, she guessed, the orc. Surely he wouldn’t mind if she…?

Her fingers loosened the ties holding her armor closed, and she breathed a sigh of relief as her breasts sprang loose. Her nipples, dusky against her pale blue skin, felt painfully hard. She brushed her fingers across them experimentally and sucked in breath as her stomach clenched. A dizzy wave of arousal passed through her and she gulped. This was new.

She tried again, this time running her fingers up her own stomach and slowly, lazily up to the swell below her breasts. Her skin alit with pleasure wherever she touched it. Light have mercy, but it felt good. She closed her eyes, exalting in the feeling. When she opened them, the orc stood before her.

The whole clearing seemed to glow in a gently pulsing rush of bright blues and greens. The sweet nighttime air felt thick and warm, and she found that breathing deeply made everything blur soothingly around the edges. He gazed down at her, his gaze hooded and unreadable, and she paused, fingers stilled against her breasts, and smiled dreamily up at him. Was he aware of the flickers of light that swirled around him when he passed through a moonbeam? 

She tried to stand, but her hooves had caught on each other and she caught herself heavily on her arms. She found this very funny, and she heard his deep laughter mingling with her own as she struggled to right herself.

He offered her his hand and she accepted graciously, allowing him to raise her to her feet. The clearing seemed smaller, cozier, and here she was, steadying herself against a strange orc as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

She ran her fingers along his massive chest, distracted by the way the light played off his smooth brown skin. She’d never seen a Mag’har orc up close before. Or at least, not this close. Dark tattoos arced across his forearms, each nearly as wide as her waist, and she pressed her hand against his shoulder, amazed by how small her pale blue fingers looked against all his muscle. 

He, on the other hand, seemed entranced by her twin ponytails. His hand brushed gently through the silken mahogany strands, watching them fall through his fingers. He touched her cheek, his fingers trailing distractedly across her lips. 

The warmth of his touch made her glance up at him and smile, mirroring his actions. Perhaps the fight had been more strenuous than she remembered, because she couldn’t seem to catch her breath. 

He watched her parted lips, his expression tightening, and shouldered off his own armor. His hands brushed her bare shoulders, then trailed down her arms, exploring her stomach. His breath caught, and then he was pulling her into his kiss. 

His lips brought a rush of heat in her, and she moaned softly, melting into the kiss. His fingers pressed her closer, kneading her back, cupping her breasts in his great hands. She shuddered as his thumbs toyed with her nipples, all thoughts gone except for the new sensations he’d awoken. His touch sent another wave of heat through her and she stumbled against him, her legs threatening to buckle.

To her surprise, he pulled away and regarded her flushed face, then murmured something in orcish, pushing her to her knees before him. 

She sank to her knees gratefully, raising another cloud of dust. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could have stood with his fingers on her nipples. The sweet, heady stillness around them prickled at her skin, and she drew in a deep breath, trying to remember why she’d come here at all. It didn’t matter, she decided. What mattered was the intolerable tightness between her legs. She yearned to slide her hand beneath her armor but his movement stopped her. And as she gazed up raptly, his hands loosened his pants and the length of him unfurled before her.

She couldn’t help a gasp as she took him in. He seemed surreally large, and she hesitantly took him in her fingers, eliciting an anxious groan from him. His hand closed around hers, and he guided himself to her lips, caressing her cheek as he gave her a low, urgent command. Not that she needed one to know what he wanted. Some meanings transcended language. 

He pushed past her lips with a low groan. He stroked her hair appreciatively as he slowly slid further, his hands moving to grasp her ponytails and hold her fast. Not that there were any arguments from her. The scent of his lust was overpowering, turning her limbs to jelly and sending ripples of desire from her chest all the way to the tip of her tail. 

Light, he was huge. She flicked her tongue against him, bathing him in heat and wetness. His hands were warm and strong as he controlled her head, and somehow the knowledge that he was using her like this made her pulse thrum. Another clench of need struck her and she trembled, glad of the solid earth beneath her knees.

He hit the back of her throat and moaned in earnest, using his grip on her ponytails to press himself deeper still as she sputtered and moaned around the bulk of him. He murmured to her breathlessly, clearly marveling at how much of him she could take.

He relented and withdrew, allowing her to take a few grateful gasps for air before sliding into her mouth again, faster than before. Drops of saliva and precum glazed her lips, rolling down her chin as she greedily sucked and laved with abandon. Her world had shrunk to just the two of them, here, bathed in the otherworldly moonlight and each of them trembling with ecstasy.

His breath caught and he stilled, releasing her and slowly drawing himself out of her mouth. He fell from her lips with a pop and hung, glistening and hard, before her. She licked a bubble from her lips and whimpered at him desperately. Words would have been useless, even if he could understand: the ache within her was unlike anything she’d ever felt before. There was something the matter, and she knew instinctively that she needed him to fix it.

The source of her distress turned out to be coming from between her legs. The plate armor she wore glinted with tiny drops of liquid desire. She’d never felt so hot in her life. She lay back, struggling to remove it, to get any kind of relief. There was a pause, then he knelt over her. His strong hands stilled hers and unbuckled her armor himself, and then she was naked before him. Well… he pulled her sodden panties down, tossing them aside. _Now_ she was naked. He took in her trembling form, his eyes hooded, and swiftly shed the rest of his clothes.

She gazed up at his face as he worked, her eyes pleading. Couldn’t he see how she suffered? She sighed in relief as the last garments fell away, caring nothing except for the massive shape above her. He reached for her, and her blood sang. 

She squeaked in surprise as he pushed her backwards, pressing her back into the soft moss. His hands trailed down her thighs and lifted her knees towards her ears, folding them against her. She glanced down and realized that he’d treated himself to a tantalizing look at her her slick opening and the backs of her quivering thighs. Then, as she moaned breathless encouragements, he spread her wide, nudged his smooth tip inside those ripe, wet lips, and thrust as deep as he could go. 

His movement tore a cry from her as she tried to adjust to his girth, all self-control lost as her body bucked against him. Every muscle tightened and writhed within her as she exalted in the feeling. She’d been filled at last in the way she’d wanted, needed, begged for. He was sheer, unadulterated fire within her.

The tightening muscles in her abdomen pulsed against the length of him as he drew himself out, then strove into her again, harder, deeper. Her slickness welcomed him, and he buried the length of himself within her with a moan. The angle was perfect, and she cried out again as he hit the back of her, her spine arching towards him. His hands drew her bottom upward as he rode her, his hips guiding, hers following as she gasped and moaned for him, alight with ecstasy.

Small drops of sweat rolled down her neck, across her collarbone, and between her breasts. He gathered her hands together, lifting them above her head. She realized he wanted to watch her breasts bounce as he moved her. A hazy blush had risen in her cheeks, and she panted and moaned in time with his movements, her eyes rolling back in her head as her body convulsed in waves of pleasure. She whined breathlessly, begging him to finish her.

As if in response, his hand fell to her breast, thumb toying with her nipple, teasing it until it was painfully hard. He leaned in until their faces were inches apart. He grunted something that sounded like either an endearment or a command, or perhaps both, his powerful thrusts setting the pace as he carried her higher and higher.

Her climax hit her like a wall of dazzling light. She wailed, her knees tensing, wrists straining against the hand holding them back. Broad, dizzying tremors racked her, both inside and out, as she surrendered to the rush of pleasure.

As the waves subsided, his fingers caught her chin. She blinked dazedly, gazing into his green eyes. I did this to you, his eyes said. His thumb slid into her mouth and she licked it docilely.

This was the last straw and he came with a groan, sinking himself deep within her, his body ramrod stiff as he pulsed and throbbed, drawing delighted mewls and little gasps from her. There was nowhere left within her tight body, and his cum surged out of her, drenching her skin and running down her navel to her stomach and breasts.

Silence slowly fell as the pair gasped for breath. Every movement brought fresh shudders between them, and it was at long last that he reluctantly drew out of her curled form. She collapsed beneath him as he released her, trembling and exhausted. What just happened? The question dangled faintly at the rear of her consciousness; for the moment, she was too sated to care.

The orc seemed to be recovering more quickly, and was beginning to look around them. The air was beginning to clear, and enough of the pollen had dispersed or settled that he was no longer breathing it in. He shook his head once more and cast around for his armor.

She watched him dress with half-lidded eyes. She wished she could stop him but her limbs still felt heavy and, as she lay there, another aftershock of pleasure echoed through her, bringing fresh trembles to her frame. Her best effort to protest resulted in a quiet whine. How could he take her in such a way, fill her so thoroughly, bring more satisfaction than she’d ever had in her life, and then leave?

Her soft noise made him turn. Was she imagining it, or did he look… embarrassed? He crouched by her, his eyes drawn across her body. He sighed regretfully, and then his arms were around her, helping her to sit, raising her face above the cloud of pollen on the ground. He propped her against a log, then pressed something into her hand. Her sword. She held it dully, her fingers struggling to find the strength as he tilted her chin up.

He stared at her for a long moment, his thumb brushing her lip, then sighed again and stood slowly, eyeing her one last time. Then he turned, slung his hammer over his shoulder, and strode out of the clearing.

It was some time before Briali could stand. She dressed hastily, acutely grateful that no one else had seen her like this. She left the grove without looking back. What happens in the Weald, stays there.


End file.
